Hearthome University
by Kittypride16
Summary: Sequel to Petalburg High. Well,our favorites are back together as they meet up back in college. Will the be able to make it? Will everything be okay for our three couples? What was in the box?Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and pokeshipping.
1. Meets and Greets

Yea... new chapter... or sequel or thingy!! Did you guys miss me? I know you did, you know why? Because I am awesome... what? What was that... okay I will stop now, but newayz, this first chapter is going to be rather short... because yeah, it is chapter one and I definitely need to brief you on what happened... and yea... give you a short intro... but you read it, you review it, and you like it... you hear me? Okay...yea... so without further to do...**Petalburg High's overview, and a short introduction to Hearthome University.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Drew has his first day at school, when he got into the principal's office, he was greeted by none other than the principal himself... however this wasn't necessarily good since the principal mistaken him as a troublemaker. However the later accusation was proven false as he got he schedule and headed for his locker.

**CHAPTEr 2**

Drew finally found his locker and left... and a few minutes later joining the scene was Misty, May, and Ash... they were trying to figure while had taken the extra locker. Well, everyone except Ash he was more worried about where to keep his food and his snacks. May being the kind person she was left the locker above her's a note telling them if they ever needed anything, don;t hesitate to ask. May and Misty finally dragged Ash off to class, however Drew spent so much time talking to his Roselia he was late.

**CHAPTer 3**

Drew pulled out his Masquerain to help him find the class... however Masquerain being a pokemon and all had no clue what the number " 720" actually looked like so he just flew around the hallways looking for help. Meanwhile, the class was introduced to the new students and the teacher realized someone was missing and asked for a volunteer to look for Drew. Misty volunteered her reluctant friend May and the teacher agreed that is was a good idea. ( Hooray for good ideas) May finally found Drew and exchanging a few words May dragged our green haired coordinater to class... does the phrase... _GREEN HAIRED LOSER... _remind you of anything?

**CHAPter 4**

Lunch finally cam to Ash's delight and our favorite group came to the locker's to get their lunches. May got a letter back from the " mystery locker" which was later stolen from the lunch table by Misty. The chase was soon on as the two girls ran out of the cafeteria and made a sudden stop into Drew. Drew first insulted Misty, and then turned and insulted May. May pushed Drew onto the ground and ran to the bathroom leaving her friend Misty to trial behind her. As the girl finally regained her compusor... their friend Dawn came in telling them that they should just lay low for a while... because meanwhile outside, Ash and Brock were caught in the middle of a Drew riot.

**CHApter 5**

Typically, later Drew felt kind of bad about making May cry and tried to apologise... however May was bent on ignoring him. When he finally got the brunette's attention, he pulled a typical Drew moment and gave her to roses.. one for her and one for her friend... and I quote _"CLOUDY." _ May and Drew ended up riding the bus home together where Drew ended up offering May a ride in his convertible sometime. May then got home and had a nice chat with her Beautifly about her day and put the two roses in the vase of water. ( Misty of course never received her rose...lol.)

**CHapter 6**

Drew woke up the next morning to find his parent gone and a note in detail telling him not to drive his car. ( But of course boys will be boys.) Drew took the car anyway on an attempt to impress May. Later that day Drew beat Tyler in a coorinater battle which awed May, Drew thought for sure he had her now.

**Chapter 7**

At lunch Drew sat alone that was until he was ambushed by the school newspapers slut, I meant reporter. Drew escaped her by sitting at the table with May and her friends. However unappreciated his presence was it bearable for a day as the sat around and talked about the new pokemon that each of them had. The day came to an end and with the encouragement of Dawn and Misty, May rode in the car with Drew but before she got dropped off the had to take a quick stop at the Drew's house. Drew made a horrible mistake and left May unattended as he went upstairs... May followed later on and found a secret key and a secret box... however there was no opening... after dropping the box she found the keyhole... what in the world could Drew be hiding?

**chapter 8**

Before May got to opened the box Drew kicked open the door leaving the girl to tumble off the bed and onto the ground. ( May's famous luck right?) However, before Drew was able to give he a piece of his mind, his parents came home. Drew quickly shoved May under the bed and faced his drunken father's wrath... May felt bad as she watched the poor boy get beat up, so she tried to come to his rescue. Well, when all else fails you run right? Well, that is exactly what they did. Drew and May both forgot the box and they key... which Mr. Hayden, Drew's dad opened which sent him into a rage as he chased the two teens all the way to May's house. Where her dumb brother Max, actually opened the door for him.

**cHaPtEr 9**

May hid Drew from her parents as Max threatened to let out her secret. After a small fight, some interchanging of words, fists, and belonging... oh, and an accusation of May sleeping with Drew, Max proved himself pretty cool as he covered for his older sister and her friend. However... he made a point of adding this... _" But if you get caught on your own, I had nothing to do with it." _Well, fortunately that was all May really needed.

**ChApTeR 10 **

May went down stairs to pay for some pizza and get her bandanna while Drew was under an IM attack. May left on her web cam and unfortunately for Drew he wondered too close leading Paul, Ash, and Brock to alert May's friends. However... before all this started Misty and Dawn had already paid May a surprised visit. Fortunately for May.. Max scared them off with a freakish water gun attack. May then went upstairs to share pizza and soda with Drew, things lead from one thing to the next and May and Drew ended up on the bed kissing. They were rudely interrupted by the open door.

**-hapte- 11**

Drew quickly abandoned the household leaving May to face her parents all alone. May gave them a fake name and took her punishment. The next day at school she was ready to cuss Drew out... but after seeing his bruised body she couldn't help but feeling bad for letting him go home and face his parents by himself. Later that night Drew came and asked to spend the night... obviously he still couldn't come home.

**--apt-- 12**

Max opened the door and found Drew over... again... however this time, they incorporated him into their little plot. Drew was now actually welcomed into the house as Max's guest. ( Fun Fun right?) He was welcomed warmly by everyone and at dinner Mrs. Maple ended the conversation early with the whole.. _" Um hummm... and what do you think of my daughter?" _Which sent everyone to bed, or to get ready for bed.

**--p-- 13**

Drew and May had a little discussion about his household and what was happening over there and Drew and May had their first lasting kiss. The next day was the field trip and Misty got paired with Ash, Drew and May, and Paul and Dawn. ( Who would have thunk it?...lol.) Anyways, as Paul said... _" This is gonna be a long day."._

**-- 14**

As the title and Panic! at the Disco says... " _Everybody Gets Their Way." _Well, almost anyways, Misty and Ash have one -on - one time. Paul asks Dawn out, and Drew does the same for May. Unfortunately May refuses this offer... and tells him... that he can't have anything until she sees what was in that box.

**15!!**

After school, Drew takes May to see the box... however before they could open it... his dad came in. However, this time Drew was ready. He pulled a hidden gun from his room and proceeded to threaten his dad. However his dad tried to play it close and ended up getting shot... soon everything was over. A week later we caught our happy new couple May and Drew. ( I love happy ending... or supposed to be endings...)

**Hearthome University**

" Oh my God, I can't believe you are here. " Dawn cooed as she ran up and hugged her friend May. " I thought I would be here in Shinon all on my own." Dawn said finally letting go of the brunette.

" Wait what happened to Paul?" May asked sympathetically... she was sure the two of them would have lasted a while longer.

" He and Reggie moved to Jhoto over the summer, so I guess that was it for us... I mean he barely even said goodbye." Dawn said as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

" Hey well, don't worry about it. I am sure you will find plenty of guys here." May said hugging her friend and trying to sound convincing.

" Thanks alot..." They turned to see Paul standing their scowling at them.

" Your here, your here." Dawn said crying even harder while jumping on her boyfriend.. or ex-boyfriend which ever.

" Your right...now get off Troublesome." Paul said as he dropped the girl on the grass. Dawn didn't care however she was just happy to see him. " So where's Drew?" Paul asked now turning his attention to May. Unlike Ash he had accepted Drew and that actually meant Ash did to, since Paul was Ash's only guy friend besides Brock. Summer actually bonded the boys together alot, being the fact that their girlfriends where best friends.

" Ummm... he's around here somewhere... but until we find him you wanna help with my bags?" MAy asked the two.

" Sure." Dawn said taking the lightest two... and May with the next lightest two. Leaving Paul to carry all the heavy stuff.

" We are here." May chimed as they stopped in front of a dorm door.

" Finally." Paul sighed leaning against the near by wall.

"Wait here?" Dawn asked with a grin getting increasingly wider on her face. " This is my room too." May and Dawn then hugged each other and began to jump up and down. At first Paul found it annoying, then kind of amusing, and then he actually started enjoying the scene. The two girls turned to see Paul smiling at them. " Hey, you are smiling what is it?" Dawn asked approaching the boy... who soon put back on his normal scowl and began to drag the luggage inside.

Okay, well that is it for now... I hope you enjoy this... read and review and tell me if this is still a good idea. Okay, later.


	2. Dorm Life

Okay... I am going to update both stories tonight...lol... let's see how this goes... okay...love me and remember to comment.

May and Dawn sat on the bed as Paul sat on the wall in the girl's room. They had gotten all of May's stuff unpacked and in place and where almost ready to get lunch when their was a knock on the door. " Hello?" Dawn and May chimed together, Paul just got up and opened the door.

" A ha!" The voice cried from outside. " I bet you weren't expecting to see me ever again were you?" The cloaked person said asked from the door. The voice sent chills down the three teens spines. " Don't move or I will have to hurt you."

" Who are you and what do you want?" Paul asked gaining confidence and moving froward slightly to meet the clocked stranger that was two times his size. The person at the door refused to answer making Paul furious. "Ursarang and Weavile stand by for battle." Paul said while a hibernator pokemon and a sharp clawed pokemon materialized beside him.

" Heracross and Gy--"

" Phyduck... Phy?" yelled a yellow duck pokemon that landed, while holding his head, beside the the blue mold pokemon. Paul just stared at his two opponents.

" Alright Weavile use icebeam and Ursaring use hyperbeam." Paul said not waiting for his opponent to make the move. Both moves hit their intended targets. " Alright now..."

" No wait, don't you dare hurt Psyduck." Just then Misty pulled off the cloak and jumped off of Ash's shoulders. Ash stood there laughing while focusing the camera on Paul's facial expressions... obviously shocked. " Psyduck return." Misty said pointing a red and white pokeball over the fainted pokemon. " You should have seen you guys faces." Misty said laughing as she turned and faced her three very annoyed friends. " You guys are so lucky you are roommates." Misty said smiling at the two girls.

" Yeah," May and Dawn said in unison. " Who is your dorm partner?"

" Ummmm... some girl named Vanessa." Misty said with a kind of unsure half smile on her face. " She seems really nice, but she is kind of weird." Misty said scratching her neck.

" You mean weirder than you four." Paul said coldly as he returned his pokemon.

" Are you two still dating?" Misty said focusing her attention on Dawn. " I seriously thought he would be a little more cheerful by now."

" Hn, whatever." Paul said walking out of the room.

" Wait Paul..." Ash said standing in front of him. " Who is your roommate? I got Drew." Ash said grinning.

" Hummm... so everyone ended up here huh?" Paul said more to himself than to the four surrounding friends. " Well," Paul said now talking a little louder. " I got some loser named Kenny." Paul said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.

" Can he get any more distant?" Misty said staring at the boys retreating figure.

" He is actually quite sweet once you get to know him." Dawn said smiling.

" So are you two already unpacked or do you need help?" May said smiling.

" We've gotten unpacked hours ago... we were busy trying to find a way to scare you two."

" It would have worked a lot better if Paul wasn't here though." Ash said while watching the movie over again on the camcorder.

" Yeah, yeah." May said while holding her stomach. " What do you say we go get something to eat?"

" Wait, without Paul?" Dawn shrieked. " I knew this was a bad idea... I put my money in his pocket." Dawn said collapsing on her bed.

" Why would you do something dumb like that?" Misty asked while poking the girl on her forehead.

" So I won't lose it..." Dawn said giggling sheepishly. " I have a bad habit of misplacing every thing... you should have seen the time I misplaced Buneary's pokeball. It took all day even with Ash, Brock, and Paul's help."

" Where did it turn up?" May asked eager to hear the story.

" Well... we kind of found it... inmypokeballbag!" Dawn slurred the sentence together trying not to make herself sound as ditzy as she really was that day.

" Where?" Misty asked this time leaning closer so she could understand the answer.

" In my bag." Dawn huffed sticking out her lip as the others laughed.

" Yeah, " Ash said between chuckles. " I remember that."

" Whatever." Dawn pouted. " Oh yeah, did you ever find out what was inside of the box Drew had?" Dawn said spinning around on the bed to face May.

" Well, it was umm... personal." May said sweat dropping. She couldn't believe Dawn remembered that.

" Come on you can tell us." The three said in unison as they surrounded May.

" Are we eating or what?" Paul sat kicking open the door.

" Paul you're back." Dawn said running up to him. Paul braced himself for one of her hugs, but was slightly disappointed when she fell to her knees and began to pull the contents out of his pockets."

" Wrong pocket genius." Paul said smirking at the blue haired girl. " Oh yeah and look who I found." Paul said opening the door wide enough to show Drew.

" Wow, haven't seen you in forever." Ash said looking over the emerald haired boy.

" Ye--"

" Let's talk about it over lunch." Paul said clasping his hand over Drew's mouth. The whole group headed out the door. However, none of them realized that they were being followed.

So yeah, that is it for now, Newayz, as you already know, lots of reviews and lot's of love will bring me back faster. What is the difference between love and reviews you ask? Well, love is good reviews... but as I always say, criticism is welcomed as well. K, newayz, later. Oh, and check out New Bark High... I have updated the next chapter of that as well okay. Bye now.


	3. Mysterious Man

Hummm... okay, I am back again... you see I am having a little trouble trying to decide whether this fic should stop at ten or fifteen chapters... to rush the story, or not rush the story? That is the question... you know, decisions like these are hard to make. Newayz, I guess we can get on to this chapter none the less... but yeah.

" Well, what about pizza I like pizza." Ash said staring at his friends.

" No way, I don't think there is any nutritional value to that at all." Drew said flipping his hair causally.

" Are you even a boy?" Paul said rolling his eyes.

" Drew's right," Dawn piped up. " I definitely need to eat healthy. " Oh yeah, did I tell you guys? I'm gonna try out for the cheer leading squad."

" Is that so Dee-Dee?" Everyone turned to face none other thank Kenny.

" Didn't I tell you not to call me that." Dawn yelled getting every ones attention within a thirty yard radius. " And is that so very unbelievable? Kenny just held his hands up in front of him.

" Okay, I'm buying pizza." Ash said running up to the counter, Paul and May followed.

" Hey, Kenny what are you doing sneaking up on us like that?" Misty asked.

" Yeah, you scared Piplup." Dawn added trying to calm the small blue penguin in her arms.

" Well, I saw some strange looking guy following you... so I decided to follow him... or her I'm not really sure." Kenny said shrugging as he began to walk off.

" Wait, what did the guy look like?" Everyone asked in unison.

" Well, he had on a long black cloak, and hey had long green hair... kinda like his." Kenny said while pointing at Drew. " Wait, who are all of you again?" Kenny tried to ask as nicely as possible.

" Alright," Drew said as he began to point at everyone in order. He was obviously slightly flustered, because his dad definitely matched that description. " From left to right... Dawn, Misty, Paul, May, myself aka Drew, and Ash." He said as he looked around aimlessly. " So what else can you tell me about this guy?"

" Well, ummm.. like I said he was covered so not much, he was kind of tall, and yeah that's about it." Kenny said shrugging.

" Well, how long was he or you guys following us?" Drew asked intently.

" Um... well, me for the last seven minute... and him well, I don't know... I saw you guys after you passed the gym." Kenny said holding his hand under his chin. " So what's do you think is going on and who is it?" Kenny questioned.

" If we knew we won't be asking you, idiot." Paul said while taking another bite of his pizza.

" Yeah, well that is a lot of questions for not having any suspicions." Kenny said frowning at Paul. " And who are you, again?" Kenny asked now realizing how close Dawn was sitting by him, since they were practically touching."

" It's none of your business." Paul muttered glaring back noticing how he was eyeing Dawn and himself.

" Whatever, I'm gone." Kenny said walking off.

" Do you guys think it was my dad?" Drew asked after Kenny was out of ear range.

" It can't be." May exclaimed trying to comfort her boyfriend. " I mean your dad has to be in jail for a minimum of two years remember."

" Yeah, well he could have gotten out." Drew muttered resting his head uneasily on May's lap staring up into her face. " I mean people escape from jail everyday."

" Yeah, but if they do, don't we usually hear about it?" Ash asked eating another piece of pizza.

" Ash is right." Paul said as he turned around to find his second piece of pizza was missing. " Drew you should just chill, and Ash if that piece of pizza belonged to me you are dead." Paul said cracking his knuckles.

" Augggh..." Misty growled. " Ash say you're sorry."

" Why?" Ash asked as he swallowed the rest of it whole. " It belonged to me." Ash said pressing his chest in a childlike manner. Paul growled lowly at him. " Fine. Paul, I will battle you for the piece of pizza." Ash said turning his hat sideways as he usually does when he get all pumped up for battle.

" You can't bet on something that's gone Ash." Drew said sitting up to watch his two friends.

" Well, Paul I will battle you anyway. " Ash said while scratching the back of his neck. " You know, just like old times."

" You mean so people can see you loose like old times." Paul said walking to the other side of the leaving a nice sized space between himself and Ash." Loser buys pizza."

" You're on." Ash said sorting through his poke-balls..." Now, this is gonna be a three on three battle."

" Wait. I want in." Drew said running to Paul's side.

" Hey wait no fair." Ash whined. " If we have teams I'm definitely getting Paul."

" No, way. You always get Paul. Plus, this is all starting because you ate his pizza." Drew said while flipping his hair.

" You babies." Misty said joining Ashes side. " Come on Ash we can win this." Misty said spinning. " Alright, Azurill, come on out."

" Alroght, Flygon take the stage." Drew yelled.

" Magmar. Stand by for battle."

" Alright.. Pikachu let's go." The battle started as Dawn, Buneary, Piplup and May cheered from the sidelines.

" Go, Paul, Go Dr--" Dawn stopped leaving may cheering by herself, which she stopped instantly since she didn't like cheering sll that much in the first place." Hey, there goes a guy in a long black trench coat." Dawn said running strait through the battle field, and across the campus.

" Dawn! Wait up." Everyone called as they ran behind her, chasing the cloaked man that was running frantically to get away from them.

Alright, yeah, that is it for now...I wonder if this is longer than the ones before, it looks like it in this format? I won't be surprised if it isn't though... I have more of a knack for writing shorter chapters now. Newayz, you guys know the drill by now... O and by the way, if you have any predictions for upcoming chapters let me hear them... it is always funny to see how people think things are gonna happen. And remember before you guess, The other two shippings are more in this story than last time... they will play a big role... yes that is a really big clue... Newayz, later.


	4. He's Back!

Wow, okay, obviously that last chapter wasn't all that good... hummm... let's see if it gets better if not I am thinking about ending this one, but we will see. Newayz, here we go... YAY!!

The entire gang was still running after the suspicious man. Dawn was obviously in the lead because she started first. Dawn followed the man to the right of the intersection. While everyone else got lost and began to head left. May was going slower than everyone so she lost them and went right, however she was about three minutes behind Dawn. " Where the hell did he go?" Drew asked as he finally slowed his pace. Everyone stopped and panted for air.

" Who knows?" Ash added. " Don't worry though," Ash added as he tried to ready his breathing. " If it was your dad, we will definitely see him again soon."

" Fuck that." Paul said raising his voice a lot more than normal. " Where' s Dawn? And your annoying girlfriend? " Paul asked while facing Drew.

" Oh crap there is no way we could have lost them too." Drew said. " May isn't that fast we all have to admit. I bet she stopped somewhere."

" And Dawn?" Misty asked hoping the same for her.

"No she is actually pretty fast." Drew stated factually. In all truth, if Dawn really wanted to, which was pretty close to never, she could outrun all of them. " Plus she was ahead of us, we would have had to see her stop." Drew looked at Paul who now looked seriously angered. " Don't worry Paul, I'm sure we will find her pretty soon, I bet she went back and found May by now." Unfortunately he was right, only a little turned around.

" Hum. Not really smart coming back here on your own are you." The cloaked man asked as he stopped running and turned to face Dawn.

" Who are you? Why are you following us?" Dawn asked not backing down at all.

" Hummm..." Yo will find out soon enough. The man then took off the cloak and in front of her stood Drew's dad. Dawn began to back up and turned around to go as fast as possible. Unfortunately he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She tried to fight back, however, fighting wasn't one of Dawn's strong points.

" Humm.. I told you I knew where the were." Another covered man said as he came out of the shadows. " Now I want what you promised me."

" LET! ME! GO!" Dawn screaming was soon ceased as the put the tape over his mouth.

" You and your friends thought you got rid of me last year. " The man said with a touch of arrogance and humor in his voice. " But I knew I would find him."

" Guys, Dawn, Drew? Where are you?" The brunette called out as she turned to corner to see Drew' s dad and Dawn tied up. " Oh my gosh!!" May screamed as she turned to run.

_**"PING!!"**_

May soon hit the ground. " Hummm... well I took care of her." The man said coming out of the shadows, now you owe me a lot, everything."

" You will get what I owe you... once we get Drew." Now, tie her up.put this over her mouth. Drew's dad said as he threw the man some tape. " Now untie her." Drew's dad ordered as he pointed towards Dawn. I'll take her myself. The man did as instructed, and cut the rope off Dawn, she soon ran off as quickly as possible.

" Why did you let her go?"

" So she can tell all the others." Drew's dad then left dragging May behind him.

" Hummm... well, I don't know who he things he is ordering me around, I will get both of them, May and him. But I could care less about Drew. Come on." The man sat as a pokemon followed him out of the shadows.

Yeah, so there you go. Short chapter, I know... but I am still thinking of a complete plot. Newayz, I will see you again after you read and review, later much. **Oh, and if you have any predictions, let me know.**


	5. The Setup

Hey what is up yall'. I am so back... newayz, I love you guys for the support, but I think I am cut this a little bit short, I have another story in mind so whatever. Newayz, this won't be the last chapter, but I think I am going to stop this story at ten instead of fifteen... Newayz, let's get started.

" Dawn are you okay?" Paul asked running up to the obviously frightened girl who soon fell into his arms. " Dawn what happened? Where did you go?" Paul asked rather impatiently as he tried his best to console his girlfriend.

" I saw him..." Dawn stuttered and the came to a slight pause. " Drew, I saw your dad, and some other man. They are here. They just let me go."

" Well that is good." Misty pointed out.

" Yeah, that would be good, except that he caught May." Dawn said falling completely into Paul's chest crying. Drew was now very flustered as he paced back and forth.

" Dawn control yourself." Drew finally yelled snatching the girl off of Paul. " You have to tell me where you where last, take me there now." Drew practically yelled making the girl sob louder.

" Stop it!" Paul yelled pushing Drew off Dawn.

" What the hell." Drew yelled at his lavender haired friend. " You don't see any urgency in the situation in all." He screamed out.

" Of course I do, but we can't just get all worked up ov--"

" Over nothing." Drew said, he then turned and punched his friend in the chest as hard as he could. " May is not nothing!" HE then began to run off in the direction that Dawn had come from a few minutes earlier.

" This isn't good." Ash said breaking the silence a couple of minutes earlier. " I mean he is only after Drew."

" You are right. We should go and find him before he finds them first." Misty said as she began to run.

" Staraptor, come on out and find Drew of May quick." Ash yelled throwing the pokeball into the air. " Come on Paul."

" Why should I." Paul asked still trying to comfort Dawn in his arms.

" We need you two, come on." Ash said as he ran off behind Misty. Dawn looked at Paul and gave him this pleading look and began to run after the others with Paul following close behind.

_**MEANWHILE**_

" What do you want from me? Let me go." May yelled from the chair that she was tied very tightly too.

" What do I want? I want nothing from you." Drew's dad answered as he sauntered over to the girl's body. " I want Drew and he will come for you I am sure of it."

" And who are you and what did I ever do to you?" She asked the man in the shadows.

" You haven't figured it out by now darling?" The man answered. " Well, I definitely won't tell you."

" SHUT UP, both of you?" Drew's dad yelled.

" Hn!" Was all the man said as he walked out of the room. The man walked out and took off his coat.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

" Yoo whoo..." a man called as the teens ran past. They all turned and faced the man.

" Harley!" Drew snarled.

" OH Drew!" Harley cried dramatically as he fell onto Drew. " You won't believe what happened."

" What?" Paul said as he literally pulled Harley off of Drew.

" Well aren''t you strong?" Harley cooed and immediately Paul dropped him. " It was horrible. This man came and took poor MAy that way. And I have no clue why?"

" Where?" Drew yelled shaking Harley back and forth. " Where did he take her."

" That way." Harley said pointing down the alley. All of them ran off down the alleyway. " This is working out way better than I could have ever planned it." Harley said walking away. " Come on cacturne let's go get that box." Harley said as his dark looking cactus pokemon walked away.


	6. Hostage

Okay my peps I am back... sry it took so long, my Internet is off...lol. NEwayz, for those of you that didn't notice... this story is soon probably coming to a close, but put me on your author alert so you will be update for my future stories...kk. NEwayz, back to the main attraction, you know my story.

The group quickly ran down the alley in pursuit of their friend May, Drew of course led them through the alley with ease, that is until they ran into a small problem... the ran out of light. The group now began to walk more slowly and eye their obvious surroundings.

" Are you sure this is safe?" Dawn managed to squeak out, now clinging to Paul as if her life depended on him.

" No, but he says she is down here." Drew said slightly annoyed, trying to mask his own fear. The group continued to walk until Misty stopped them.

" Hey, you guys... I don't know, if we all go in, you know what are we going to do if we end up needing help. He could easily just lock us all in." Misty thought trying to sound as sympathetic to Drew as possible.

" She has a point." Paul said a little more harshly, although it was all in good nature.

" Well, if you guys are so scarred and you rather not help her, you go ahead and stay here." Drew snapped slightly yelling.

" HEY! " Ash said sternly, yet rather quietly. "We won't get anywhere at all if he hears us. Let's just all calm down."

" Fine." Drew finally said ashamed knowing that he was just getting ahead of himself and caught up in the moment. " Well, who stays out and who goes?" HE asked still anxious to be on his way. Misty and Dawn both raised their hands.

" Wait." Ash said hesitantly. " We don't want to leave the two girls out here, alone, I mean out their could be safer.

" Well," Dawn said still shaking vigorously while connected to Paul's arm. Misty is stronger and braver than I am so I think I should stay out here, and she should go inside with the rest of you." It was true that Misty was braver, in fact she wasn't really all that scared at all.

" Fine, but I want Paul to come with me." Drew said hesitantly. " Ash do you mind staying with her?"

" Not at all." Ash said prying the girl from Paul's arm, we will be perfectly safe.

" Are you gonna be alright for a little while without me?" Paul asked with slight concern in his voice probably, because the girl was still shaking.

" Ash will be with me. No need to worry." She said throwing a convincing smile, that was unseen because of the dark alley. " But can I have your jacket?" She asked while trying to control herself long enough to convince PAul that she would be fine. Paul took off his jacket and handed it to Dawn, which put it on quickly and kissed PAul on the check. " Hurry back." The group that was proceeding down the alley took a total of three steps before Dawn screamed and fell to her knees on the cold, wet alley ground.

" What wrong?" Paul asked rushing back to his girlfriends side.

" I lost my left hair clip." Dawn screeched while feeling the ground frantically.

" I'll help. " Ash said smiling. " Infernape come on out." Ash said throwing the pokeball in the air.

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Drew asked as he noticed how the pokemon lit up the dark alley extremely well. " We are all complaining about how dark it is to see, and you don't think to let out your pokemon until Dawn looses a hair clip." Drew glared at Ash who flashed him one of his oh-so-dense smiles. " I'm out of here." Drew said while walking on ahead. Then he stopped. " Hey Ash, we need to borrow your Infernape."

" Wait." Dawn said while picked up her hair clip and putting it into her purse. " Why do you guys get the light?" She asked pouting as she stood from the ground.

" Because, we are actually moving, you will be standing still, you don't need it." Drew said simply.

" Wait, I change my mind. I'll go I want to be with Infernape." She said smiling at Misty.

" Well fine." Misty said going and standing by Ash. " You guys be careful okay." And with that the four were off.

_**MEANWHILE**_

" Now who could that be?" Drew's dad said as he stopped when he heard Dawn scream.

' Oh no.' May thought as she recognized who the voice came from. She tried to send them warning to go back, but it was impossible with the tape that covering the girls mouth.

" Oh so you know who that is do you?" HE asked sinisterly as he picked up a broken pipe off the ground and stood ready behind the door.

_**MEANWHILE**_

" Who are you? Show yourselves." Ash shouted at the figure that appeared looming over the two in the shadows.

Hey, okay that is gonna be it for the chapter... enjoy it if not... well, all well review newayz. Well, I am going to get ready to go to class be yeah, as I said **be sure to add me to your author alert list.** Peace out.


	7. Captured

Hey, what's up, I am back… you know I was supposed to be studying for my math test but… I can't anymore my brain is fried… woul

Hey, what's up, I am back… you know I was supposed to be studying for my math test but… I can't anymore my brain is fried… would someone want to come and take it for me? I would appreciate it. Newayz, I am hoping you will enjoy this chapter… I feel bad though, so far this is so dark… and unfortunately, I don't know how to make t better… Humm…. So poll, should I change the category to like… what is it angst? Newayz, if and when you review… which you better review tell me….lol.

Drew, Paul, and Dawn continued down the wet alley way as quietly as possible. They would have been completely untrackable except for the few schreechs and gasps that Dawn let out upon seeing a few Rattata and stray Delcatty. Inside the near by room, Drew's dad scraped the pipe along the cement, hoping to get there attention. " I think they are in there." Drew said as he motioned towards the small metal shack. " Let's go."

"Wait," Dawn squeaked. " If he is in there making all that noise, that must mean he know we are out here. I think we should call campus police… we could all get seriously hurt." She looked at Paul and then at Drew, this time they were both wearing a cold and blank expression. They both just turned and began to walk towards the room, Dawn stayed at the door pacing back and forth. Soon the whole room filled with grunts and groans, Dawn peaked her head in to see Paul knocked unconscious along side his Torterra and Drew on the ground in front of the seemingly panicked May. She turned to run and get help but in front of her stood a giant Ursarang. She began to walk past it, but it growled at her and blocked her path. Just as it began to charge up a hyper beam towards the poor, trembling, girl it was knocked to the ground by a powerful focus punch. Dawn slowly turned to see Paul's hurt Ursarang to her rescue. She petted it lightly, and ran trying to find help… and a lot of it. As she ran she ran past Misty and Ash.

" Dawn wait!" Misty screeched towards the girl who ran blindly though the darkness, straight into nonetheless Harley who fell to the ground under the girl's sudden weight.

" Are you okay?" Ash said now pulling the girl off of the now unconsiously Harley who still had his pokeball in hand. " What's wrong Dawn?" Ash asked as he stared into her eyes that were trembling as much as she was.

" Help!" She gasped as she hurriedly scurried off Buneary bouncing hopelessly behind her. Leaving her two friends to run far behind her. As she threw open the door to the campus police office inside she leaned inhaling rapidly as her heart finally began to slow down from the three and a half mile run.

" What's wrong?" The slightly startled secretary asked as she leaned over the blue haired girl, handing her a much-needed glass of water. Dawn gulped down the water and proceeded to alert them as fast as possible.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Drew finally woke up staring strait into the eyes of his so-called father. He glared, and then began to realize how much pain he was in. he looked around quickly and realiezed he was hanging upside down from the ceiling from some rusty chains that were cutting off his circulation. HE looked past his father and saw Paul hanging across from him, moving ever so steady aside from the pain trying to get himself free, and huddled over in the corner he saw May… who stared at him worriedly through her soft blue eyes. " Let them go." Drew said slowly as he stared directly into his father's cold, emerald eyes which looked exactly like his own. His dad made no attempt to even pretend like he heard him, or at least pretend that he was even ignoring them. " Let them go!" Drew said a little bit louder… causing the near by Huncrow's to fly off into the darkness.

" Please," His father said finally speaking…. After what you did to me, you will be lucky if any of your friends survive." He looked at the confusion in Drew's eyes. " Your mother left because she said the way I treated you was wrong. I lost everything I worked for because you and that girl had me put in prison, my former friends want nothing else to do with me after what they found out while I was away, and you expect me to just let your friends go! Drew, you will have to be way more convincing than that." His dad said smiling slyly.

Okay…. So yeah, what do you think of my story up until this point… do you like it? Will I have to change the category? What's your favorite color…. Wait, enough with the questions, just review so I can get on with this story.


	8. Freedom!

Alright, I am writing you again...lol. Did you miss me? Newayz, I know it has been a while, but I love yall' and I am sure you still love me... Newayz, I hope all of you have checked out my new story " Together Once More"! Newayz, yeah, check it out, add it to your alerts and favorites, and review it. Newayz, yeah... back to my new chapter of my story... I hope you guys like it! :)

Drew hung upside down staring at Paul and back at May. They both stared back in the silent, cold, eerie room waiting for something to happen. Something... anything to happen. It was dead silent, and Drew's dad had been missing for an hour and a half. May finally began to cry and shiver violently. " Drew, I'm scared." She moaned in a quiet voice, shivering violently.

" I know... just hang on May. " Drew managed to say, although the blood was rushing to his head. Drew was still pretty surprised that he hadn't passed out yet. His eyes kept focusing on Paul who hadn't moved for quite a while. " Are you alright?" Drew asked... however Paul didn't answer.

" His eyes are opened." May observed from her spot on the floor. Just as it seemed their luck couldn't get any worse it began to rain. May waited a few minutes to voice her complaint. " Drew? " She asked shakily. " Drew, I am cold." Drew had nothing he could give her, or even try to give her. His vest would serve no purposed in rain like this.

" Shut up." Paul sneered before Drew could responded. "You guys are giving me a worse headache then I already have." They trio got quiet once more. " Hump." Paul grunted as he unconsciously began to smirk letting the rain drip off his face, from his hair, and onto the ground.

" What are you smiling about?" Drew's dad snapped as he entered the room glaring at the three. Drew frowned and tried his best to turn his back to him... May just put her face in her hands... as Paul just continued to smirk menacingly. " Hump... I hope you guys are not up to anything... because if you are I'll find out. "

" Find out what?" A stern voice came from behind him. " You are under arrest again, your prologue has obviously been violated and now you will be locked up for good, with maybe a few visit to the psych ward." Drew's dad and the trio all turned around to see six police officers led by Dawn. They soon got the boys down and hauled Drew's dad off to jail... for the second time... this time taking his pokemon away for good.

The groups then separate respectively, and headed back to the dorms, nothing to say or talk about... just silence. After all, it had been a pretty traumatising week.

Alright, alright, I know this chapter is short... but it is a whole different mood than what the next chapter contains, so you guys are going to have to deal. NEwayz, make sure you read, and review...oh, and make sure you **CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY TOGETHER ONCE MORE!! **Thankx, peace out, and see you on the kool side.


	9. Questions and Answers

Okay, I know it has been a while but the next chapter is the end end…

Okay, I know it has been a while but the next chapter is the end end…. And I have to get this all together… okay, thank you guys for sticking with me through this and well, put me on your Author alert for new stories okay thankx.

It had been a little while since the whole incident, a week to be exact. The group had finally once again commenced in the police station for a final statement determining Drew's dad's life or forty-year sentence. " Ahem." The officer Jenny let out as she motioned for quiet. " Now I only have a few questions for you. But all of you have to take this seriously and be fair because it determines what happens with this man's life." Drew cringed at the words fairly; he wanted nothing more than to lock his dad up letting his stay longer in prison. " Now first question. Did your dad express any kind of motive for coming back and attacking you like this?" Officer Jenny asked as she lowered her clipboard to await the answer. Drew thought long and hard but remembered absolutely nothing.

" No ma'am. I don't remember anything." Drew stuttered out as he looked to his friends for confirmation. He knew that they were not needed there exactly, but he felt impressed to bring them down with him, since he got them involved in the whole situation anyway.

" When we were tied up, your dad said taking away from Drew, what Drew took away from him, or something like that."? Paul grunted as he slouched down in the chair. Drew nodded, some how that did now ring a bell.

" Yeah, he was talking about taking away everything Drew cared about and them finally getting rid of Drew." May added. ' Great.' Drew thought to himself. ' Now I look like an idiot since everyone else remembers what I don't.' He also sank down onto the fairly comfortable couch.

" I see." Officer Jenny nodded as she jotted some note down on her clipboard. " Did he have any accomplices?" May nodded her head vigorously but said nothing, she never actually saw the man since he knocked her out first. Then he heard him speak but never actually saw him then either.

" It was Harley." Drew noted, " I knew he was up to something but I don't even think he meant to go this far." Drew said the last part unconsciously.

" Do you think you can describe him for me." Officer Jenny asked as she wrote more notes out on her clipboard. May hastily got her backpack and pulled out a picture of Harley, Drew, and herself on a stage in Hoenn.

" That's him." May said as she pointed the man out to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took down some notes and then frowned slightly.

" Is there anyway you could part with this May?" She asked studying the picture once more. May nodded. " Thank you, they are much easier to catch if you have an actually picture." She explained lightly. " Now, I will only need the indivisuals that were held captive to stay in the room, and I will ask the rest of you to leave." Dawn, Ash, and Misty nodded and took their leave. " Alright. Just to lessen embarrassment, did he touch any of you inappropriately, or make you feel uncomfortable?"

" If you call hanging upside down from the ceiling uncomfortable. Yeah." Paul spat out harshly as he was intent on getting out of the room as soon as possible.

" He didn't molest us or anything like that." May stated as she shot a glare at Paul, who shot a worse one back. ' If only Dawn were still in here.' May thought to herself. Drew just sat there poking his fingers together. He had meant to ask May the same question, but couldn't really get together enough courage to ask.

" Alright." Officer Jenny said as she handed the clipboard to Drew. " If you agree to everything on this clipboard sign your name on the line left at the bottom. If there are any errors, please let me know." Drew looked over the entire thing and penned his name in nicely on the dotted lines. Then the group followed suit just as the three before them.

" Hey Paul," Drew said smirking at his friend as they walked down the sidewalk to meet the others. Paul grunted in response. "I still never got it, why did you start smirking before the police even got there?" Paul smiled wryly.

" Easy, I could hear that blue haired girl from a mile away. Which reminds me, you never told everyone… what was in the box?" Drew smiled slyly.

" Well, it was some evidence that would eventually get him put in prison anyway. When we get back, I will show you guys… you will laugh…"

Alrighty then. That is chapter nine, love and embrace it because before you know it, this fic will be over, but do me a favor, and add me to you Author Alerts so you can catch on to my future fics… later.


	10. The Box

Okay I am back, and it is time for hat you all have been waiting for the finale…. Yea!!!! Anyways like I said last time, make sure you add me to your author alerts, you know I have to have a few stories running at once and you won't know about them unless you are on there. Oh yeah, and make sure you review and favorite this as well.

The group had been searching around Drew's old house for the last hour. It was almost hopeless. Everything they moved, nothing. Everything the suspected, wrong. Everything they tried, in vain.

" Are you sure you left it here?" Ash asked as he fell on the older dusty couch in the living room.

" God." Paul muttered as he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to alleviate the dust particles that flew around the room.

" Look, it has been empty for a while. And yes, I am sure I left it here." Drew sighed as he checked a few more places that were hard to reach. Dawn turned the corner covered in dust.

" I found this." She said holding out the small chest to Drew. He examined it quickly and fiddled with the lock for a short while.

" Where did you get this?" Drew asked while trying to place the box from his memory.

" It was in the attic, in a bigger chest." Dawn explained.

" Give me something to open this with." Ash came back with a knife, unfortunately, it was too dull. Everything in that house was now dull. Everything that May remembered was. The curtains were now just dusty rags, the spotless carpet was now unbearable to look at, and the beautiful furniture was now nothing but a pile of junk. It had been 10th grade, three years now. " Hey May?" Drew said interrupting the girl's thought process. " Are you okay?" She shook her head yes as Paul walked over to Drew and the box and took out a small pocketknife, and easily opened the box.

" You have that on you all the time?" Ash asked curiously, as Paul returned the knife to his pocket. He just sat down and ignored the question. Drew rummaged through the old box. He knew it was his mother's. He could tell because of all the pictures of him. His father wouldn't have cared enough. He reached in and pulled out an emerald necklace. He pulled out a small glass pen and a picture of Drew and his Roselia, and his mom and her Roserade. Everyone sat and watched quietly.

" Hum." Drew said as he quickly shut the box and stood up, looking down to avoid the gaze of the others. " I guess it is gone now." Drew said quietly while flipping his light green bangs from in front of his face. " Let's get out of here." He said while heading for the door of the house. Everyone in the room following suit.

" Wait." May yelled running from out of the kitchen. " You forgot about this Drew." May said handing him a pokeball.

" It can't be mine," Drew said shrugging and setting the ball down on the table. May picked it up and handed it back to him once more. Drew sighed as he tossed the pokeball up in the air. Soon, a small fish pokemon lay on the ground. It was a shabby brown color, and looked rather dehydrated. Drew quickly ran to the sink and ran cool water over the pokemon making it active again. " How did I forget you?" Drew asked while staring at the pokemon that seemed rather happy to see him.

" I remember that pokemon." Ash said smiling. " That time you first ate lunch with us, you told us you had a Feebas."

" I still don't know why." Dawn said while staring at the pokemon.

" Give me a sweet poffin." Drew said extending his hand to Dawn. Dawn quickly searched through her purse to find her poffin case. She then took at two sweet poffins and handed them to Drew. " Watch." He said feeding the poffin's to the fish. It soon began to glow, and it evolved inside of the sink.

" Wow." Everyone said in unison as the stared at Drew's milotic. Misty soon got over the shock and became annoyed once more. " Well, Drew if we can't find the box, can't you at least just tell us what was in it?"

" Well, it is a long story. Drew said while recalling his pokemon. Everyone went outside and sat on the porch.

-FLASHBACK-

" _Do you have to go?" Drew pleaded as he held on to his father's leg in the living room door. His dad was dressed in an army uniform, and was crying slightly at the sight of his wife and his son crying. _

" _Don't worry Drew, I will bee back soon, and then everything will be back the was it is now, okay? It is only a little while, and I am trusting you to look after your mother… can you do that for me?" _

"_I don't want to." The 8-year-old boy cried as he clung tighter to his dad's leg. " You do it, you stay and so it."_

" _I have to go now." The dad said while pulling the boy off of the floor and handing him too his mother. "_

_Later_

" _Drew honey." His mom said shaking the young boy around 10 years old. " Drew, your dad just came back from the hospital, and some things may be a little different." She said while forcing a smile. " But things will be okay, I promise." Drew just sat there, he didn't understand, he didn't want to he just wanted to see his father. The boy ran down the stairs and stopped in front of his dad._

" _What?" His dad said harshly starring at him. " If you have nothing to say get out of my sight."_

" You see my dad had to leave and go to the army when I was eight." Drew said shakily while snapping out of his flashback. " When he got back he was just kind of different. He would mistreat me and my mom, my mother worse than me. However, she just said things would get better. The year we moved here, we thought that a change of environment would help my dad feel better, but it just made things worse."

-FLASHBACK-

" _Why do we have to move here?" the dad growled towards the mom. " We are just wasting time and money." _

" _It will be good for us." The mom said as she unlocked the door to the newly brought house._

" _Well then you guys move the stuff in, I am going for a drink. Things better be in place when I get back home or I will kill you both. I promise." The Wes said as he left the boy and his mother standing in the doorway._

_Later_

"_Leave her alone." Drew shouted from the room as he ran to his mom's aid._

" _You are both pathetic." The dad said with a wryly smile. " I don't know why I put up with either of you. And stay out of my sight." Wes said while spitting at Drew. Drew frowned and helped his mother's bruised figure from the floor._

" _I have something I need to give you, just in case if anything happens or you will ever need it," She said staggering to her purse. " Here, keep it safe." She said while handing a paper and some other items to the boy._

"That night my mom handed me a paper that proved my dad's insanity. He was sent home early because he had a mental break down and could handle what happened. She also handed me a small dagger and a number to reach her with if anything ever happened. You know if we ever got separated." Drew said bitterly as he punched the wall. " She gave me everything, and I put it in that box to keep it safe. Yet, I lost the box, meaning I have just pretty much lost my only hope to finding the rest of my family." Drew sat there bitterly and no one spoke. Finally, May broke the silence.

"That is not true. Remember Drew, what ever happens you will always have us." Everyone agreed and embraced the boy.

" Let's get out of here." Paul said pulling Drew up off the porch and with that all of them left to continue on with their lives.

FIN! Yeah, that's right it is over… so two things for you readers. 1. **ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT! **and 2.** TELL ME IF YOU THINK MY WRITING STYLE HAS GOTTEN ANY BETTER SINCE THE BEGINNING! **Thanks for supporting my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
